Heavy drafting and the high speeds obtained in present dry wire drawing machines require drawing lubricants which can withstand both high temperatures and high pressure at the dies. The most satisfactory type of wire drawing lubricant to meet these demanding conditions are dry powdered lubricants based on soap powders, lime, sulfur and molybdenum disulfide. Molybdenum disulfide is in the nature of an extreme pressure additive and permits high speed heavy drafting of wire which up to now has not been obtainable by any other lubricant.
Molybdenum disulfide occurs in nature as molybdenite and the current supply is unable to meet the demands for the material. This shortage of molybdenum disulfide has led to a search for substitute lubricating materials which can be used in combination with molybdenum disulfide or as a replacement for it.